1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to windows; and, more particularly to a temporary window device for use in land vehicles, marine craft and residential or commercial buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a car or vehicle window breaks or is damaged, until it is repaired or replaced, a plastic bag or plastic piece is generally taped over the broken window and/or window gap to protect the inside of the vehicle from exposure to the outside. Unfortunately, the make-shift covering is prone to tearing, and gaps, both of which render exposure to the outside and risk of water entering the gap during rain, snow or otherwise inclement weather. In addition to these problems, the make-shift covering is frequently unsightly.
Various window inserts have been provided that fit within a window frame. For example, various screen devices have been provided shaped to fit within a window frame of a vehicle. These screen devices generally fit in conjunction with a non-broken window as an add-on and are not structurally or functionally adapted to address broken window glass issues. Generally the screen devices are appointed for allowing air to enter a vehicle, or to provide a sun-guard or protection.
Other devices include window sealing devices that are appointed to be applied over a window frame with glass therein, or over window glass in order to provide energy efficiency, insulation, privacy.
Additionally, various window inserts heretofore disclosed and utilized that are appointed to be utilized as temporary window constructs have been provided. Such structures include constructs wherein a closable bag-like element is slipped over a vehicle door frame having broken glass. Closure of the door is thereby facilitated when securing these types of devices. Such constructs do not actually fit within the window frame; but rather are placed over the window frame. Other types of devices that fit within the frame have been provided, wherein the temporary window is generally cut and shaped as a vehicle window, and is actually inserted into the window frame in place of the broken glass segment. Lastly, various window coverings have been provided wherein a thin sheet is taped over a window gap or broken window.
Despite the various window inserts and temporary window devices heretofore known and utilized, there remains a need in the art for a temporary window covering that is aesthetically appealing, easy to apply and durable. Further, there is a need in the art for a temporary window covering that can be placed in a window to provide optimal securement without gaps or other protrusions.